Loving One Another
by Mramsey
Summary: When Christian's family finds out about his lifestyle, a contract from his past is dredged up by his mother. Now he is forced to marry someone he doesn't know, and make it look as though it's working for a year. He thought he had it bad, but the girl on the the other side of the agreement is not too happy either.
1. Chapter 1

AN/

This has been in my head for awhile, and I thought I would post it to see if you guys like it. So, please read it, and review to let me know if I should continue.

Maddyxx

C POV/

"Christian, you know this is for the best. Your father and I have been worried about you for some time now, the lifestyle you were living before was self-destructive and hurtful to our image!" I'm pacing back and forth holding a contract that I wish was null and void.

"Mother, had you not found out about my previous lifestyle we would not be in this mess. I am not quite sure what makes you think that this is the solution to all of our problems." I glare at her, and clutch the papers so hard that my knuckles begin to turn white.

"Sweetheart, I made that contract when you were fifteen. That was when I found out about the relations between you and Elena, the conditions were that the contract would remain void unless undeniable evidence was presented that you had entered back into that lifestyle. Proof was given and even though you are an adult now, the contract remains very much intact." I can't believe this, this is what happens when your dad is one of the best lawyers in the world!

"I guess what I don't understand is why you would do this to me? I'm not into that any more, and yet you insist on following through with this arranged marriage! You are supposed to love me no matter what, but you're so in love with your image that you don't even care about your son." I look at my mother with sadness and she stares back with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry Christian, but I know you'll love Ana! She is sweet, kind, and so beautiful. She comes from a great family, and she is absolutely perfect for you. Please just try this out for a year and if it doesn't work out you can go back to your other life." I sink down into a chair as so many thoughts run through my head. I don't want to have to put another person through what I go through everyday, that's why I lived the way I did before.

"Okay, mother. I'll try, but I can't make any promises to you. I don't think that it's going to work out, I'm not good enough for love or marriage. What you didn't realize before you did this, is your little boy is broken." I rest my face in my hands, and mother comes over and puts an arm around me.

"Chris, you deserve everything in life, you are not a bad person. You deserve a chance at love and even though you may not like it now, I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you get your happy ending." With that, she kisses my head and walks out the door. I know that it will hurt my mother, but I am only going to keep appearances. Who knows maybe she won't even realize that this marriage is going to be a sham.

A POV/

I have known about this contract since I was fifteen, so I wasn't surprised when my mother said Christian had failed to stay out of the BDSM lifestyle. My sister's before me had entered into arranged marriages, and I was to be no different.

"Ana, it is time for you to begin to prepare for marriage. The contract is still intact and Grace has told me that Christian has accepted the one year plan." I smile, but inside I am sad. Basically, if I'm not good enough he has full permission to make me a divorcee.

"That is great mother, I'm so excited to be apart of the Grey family." I'm smiling so hard that my cheeks are hurting.

"Good, I'm glad! Now, run along to your room and star packing, we leave tomorrow for the Grey's house." I run to my room and grab my cellphone, dialing the number of my best friend, Zack. I get his voice mail, so I decide to leave a message.

"Hey Zack, it's me Ana. I was just calling to tell you that the contract is finally taking effect, and I am not as okay with it as I thought I was. So, give me a call when you get this message." I throw my phone against the wall, and sink to the floor with my head in my hands. I don't want this, I want to find love the normal way! I can't hep but wonder what Christian is doing right at this moment. Does he want this to work, as much as I don't?

AN/

Please read and review, let me know if you want me to continue it! I hope you guys liked it, and just to let you this is set in modern day Seattle.

Love you guys to pieces,

Maddyxx


	2. Chapter 2

AN/

Sorry that it has been so long since I have updated, but I have been really sick and I have been having issues with my back. I hope you guys like this chapter, thank you for all the reviews and comments!

I Love You all to Pieces,

Maddyxx

A POV/

Zack finally called me back, and basically he said that I should marry Christian because he may be the one for me. Sometimes, I wonder if Zack was dropped on his head alot as a child because he gives the worst advice ever! I don't want to be stuck in a marriage that is built on maybe's, maybe he's the one, maybe we'll fall in love, maybe this marriage won't be sham. Just thinking about all the variables makes me want to scream, I mean he could be a number of bad things! I have never even met him and I've known about this for a long time. Unfortunately, tonight I'm moving into his apartment so I can "get to know him" as my mother says. This situation could not be more distasteful if it tried, and here I am lugging my luggage to my mother's SUV. I finally get everything into the car and climb in to the driver's seat, luckily my mother has decided not to come because she wants Christian and I to "bond." I pull out of the drive way and follow my GPS to the address that my mother punched in earlier, I pull up to a swanky apartment building. I'm not quite sure where to go, so I pull up to a security checkpoint and I am met by a military

looking guy with blond hair and sunglasses.

"Hello ma'am, what can I do for you?" I smile politely before answering.

"Hi, my name is Anastasia Steele and I am here to move in with Christian Grey." He looks surprised before asking for my license, I gladly hand it to him. He glances at it before motioning to a private car garage.

"Have a nice day, Ms. Steele." I smile and mumble a "you too" before driving into the garage. Once there I find a gorgeous man with copper hair leaning against a Audi. He's wearing a black pinstriped jacket with jeans and a white dress shirt. His hair looks as though he never brushes it and he has a smirk on his face. I get out of my car and slowly walk up to him, he fixes me with a gray eyed smoldering glance and I feel my knees weaken.

"Hi, I am Anastasia Steele" I put out my hand for him to shake, and he does leaving me with an overly tingly hand. He smirks before replying.

"Hello, Ms. Steele. I am Christian Grey." My mouth falls open in shock, and he smiles before ushering me into a elevator. We slowly go up each level and the sexual tension is palpable. We reach is apartment, and it's decorated in a minimalistic style with a lot of white. He gives me a tour and I'm not really paying attention when he stops in front of a door. He motions for me to enter, I do and I find a beautiful bedroom decorated in creams and golds. He looks pleased that I like it, but I'm not quite sure why.

"So, this is your room, I hope you like it. Of course if you don't you can redecorate it anyway you like. Dinner will be ready soon, I expect you to eat without me. I'd rather not have dinner with you tonight, I'll be in my office if you need me." He fixes me with a glare before walking out. Wow, if it's going to be like this forever then my life is going to suck!

C POV

Crap, I am so screwed! She is way more beautiful then I expected, but I can't like her. I just can't. I think this as I pace around the room running my hand through my hair. I have to avoid her at all costs if I want to keep my sanity, it's a good thing I have a submissive on speed dial. I will not fall in love with Anastasia. I will not fall in love with Anastasia. I mentally chant this in my head, but my subconscious fights back with "Yeah right Christian, how could you not!"

CRAP!

AN/

I hope you guys liked this chapter, please read and review! Sorry this is short I have the flu and I didn't feel like writing alot!

I Love You All to Pieces,

Maddyxx


End file.
